


Post-Midnight Guests

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Wing Scars, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer isn't exactly sure how he got to the Detective's house but, he does know that his back is killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Midnight Guests

Lucifer wasn’t exactly sure how he’d gotten to the Detective’s house. He could vaguely recall throwing a few things after Maze had left him alone in Lux’s penthouse. Afterwards, he’d simmered down and drug himself to bed (alone, to his disappointment). That was where his memory failed. Although, Lucifer could remember driving had been a bright blur of LA streets mixed with the dull roar of the city sounds. 

The pain streaking through Lucifer’s back was just a hair away from being unbearable. Pain and the devil didn’t go hand in hand...except when it came to his scars. The scars that decorated his skin always hurt more when he thought about what used to be in their place. No matter how hard he’d tried to invent a reason for it, Lucifer always came up empty. He’d seethed at the thought of his wings being in the paws of some grubby human. A red haze had permanently settled around the corners of his vision and the dull lightbulbs made him squint. 

Lucifer swayed back onto his heels and surveyed the house. It was quiet, all of its inhabitants were most likely asleep. His attention was stolen by a glow coming from the window. A lamp was still on in the front room even though it was well past midnight. Lucifer felt another tremble of deep set pain rush against his skin. It throbbed like Maze had just cut his wings out. He drew in a short breath. 

His joints were stiff as he raised a shaking hand to the door. Three sharp rapts shot through the night air. There were a few moments before a fuzzy shadow passed in front of the window. The clicks of locks shifting echoed in Lucifer’s ears. The Detective opened the door. When her focus fell on Lucifer she didn't try to hide her surprise.   
Lucifer stared blankly back at her. He knew how he looked; he hadn't slept at all that night. Chloe looked like she had been sleeping, dressed only in a sweater and shorts. 

“May I come in?” Lucifer finally said. 

Her eyes widened to match the moon but she opened the door wider. Lucifer decided that he must look as bad as he felt. The Detective wasn’t one to roll out the welcome wagon, especially for him. 

When he'd made his drunken decision to drive to her house he hadn't really been thinking about clothing. Glancing down at the faded Black Sabbath tee shirt and jeans, her reaction made a little more sense. Chloe probably thought he didn’t own anything except suits and slacks. 

Lucifer stepped past her and made his way into the Detective’s living room, wincing in agony as he went. A sofa crossed into his line of sight. Lucifer had always resented praying but, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t singing his praises to someone up there now. Exhaustion ate at his body and Lucifer sunk into the soft cushions. Another hiss of pain escaped him. 

The sounds of the Detective re-locking her door drifted across the room. Lucifer watched her walk carefully to where he sat. 

Through clouded vision, Lucifer could also make out the Detective crossing her arms. Her fluffy white sweater bunched up in chunky wrinkles as she waited for an explanation. His agony ridden mind made note that her body was nearly drowning in the garment. It covered the majority of her shorts and hung past her palms. Lucifer’s mind was just static at the hands of his wing scars, he despised it. 

When he returned to himself the Detective was glaring. He blinked stupidly. 

“Are you alright?” she asked patiently. 

“I need your help, something from my container is missing.” he responded with false sincerity. 

The pain in his back was making the room spin in circles now. Somehow the rug had gotten on the ceiling and there were three different forms of the Detective; his focus zoned in and out. 

He barely registered her sit down next to him. His muscles cried out against the force of the fire that seared across his skin.

The Detective’s cool voice cut past the flames, “Not what I asked. Lucifer, do you need me to call Maze or maybe the hospital?” 

Spots swam in Lucifer’s field of vision. The whiskey he’d downed prior to take the buzz off was wearing out. Lucifer mustered up a tight smile. 

“That won't be necessary, Detective, just a few aches is all. I imagine some of those are from that leg injury you dished out.” 

That was a bloody lie and he knew it. He’d hoped the low blow would at least throw her off. Instead, the Detective reached out to ghost her fingertips along his shoulder. 

“What did you really come here for?” she pressed. 

Her fingers innocently danced a few centimeters away from his left wing scar. He felt the chill of her skin soak into the thin material of his shirt. Each touch sent jolts of nervous energy through Lucifer’s system. Until her fingers passed over the edge of the scar. His heart shuddered to a stop in his ribcage; the blood in his veins froze. Time slowed as a small knot of agony dulled. Lucifer drew in a sharp breath as the wave of relief washed against a small corner of his back. It must have been louder than he previously thought because the Detective’s hand shot away as if it had been burned.

“Sorry!” she gasped. Her eyes tinted with understanding. “I didn't mean to touch them.” 

The burn seeped back into the spot the Detective’s hand had occupied moments ago. He glanced slowly at her horrified face and then to her hand. Whatever she had done to him, Lucifer wanted her to do it again.

Lucifer was dimly aware that if he continued to resist the overwhelming pain he would black out. Although if he gave in, he might get the same result. Personally Lucifer was now leaning towards giving into the pain. Maybe if he was lucky he would black out and the agony would end.

As a splinter of new aches drove through his skin, Lucifer gave into the throbbing in his back. He wavered before he slumped into the Detective’s lap. Oh. He was in the Detective’s lap. He hadn't meant to actually land there, it was just merely the most convenient spot. Although the soft fabric of her sweater was tempting him closer. Lucifer purred at the feeling of the wool against his cheek. A fresh wash of pain slammed into Lucifer. He wrapped his arms around the Detective’s waist, praying it would ease the pain.  
Chloe gave a startled squeak. Her hands went up to her chest protectively. Her body tensed at his sudden movement but didn't try to escape. 

“...Lucifer?” 

“Make it go away.” he managed to bite out. 

The Detective refused to relax. Her breathing had thinned; Lucifer felt her strain against his grasp. A tidal wave of pain spurred him to wind his fingers into her sweater.  
Chloe sighed at his antics. Lucifer felt her muscles unwind a fraction. 

“Make what go away ommf-- Lucifer!” she scolded. 

Lucifer had unintentionally squeezed her tighter to fight off the ache. 

Chloe's voice melted into something softer, “Does it have to do with your back?” she asked.

Lucifer made a pathetic sound of approval. He internally kicked himself for sounding like such a wounded puppy. 

He could almost sense her trembling fingertips hover above his back. She was so close, just a few more inches and she could end this hell.  
The Detective paused, processing his answer. 

“Can I touch…?” her voice trailed off.

Another sound of approval.

Lucifer felt her fingers shake with what, shock? Anticipation? His head was too fuzzy to pinpoint it. Chloe's hand tentatively spread out over both scars. Lucifer shuddered. He allowed her to probe over the ridges of his wing scars and down the slope of his spine. Each new place Chloe touched brought a new wave of relief rippling across his skin. The pain ebbed away with every circle she traced in the planes of his body. Lucifer’s senses flooded with euphoria.

An involuntary moan escaped from his lips. It’s suddenness shocked him.That was new, very few women had ever had him moaning first. Of course none of them were experiencing actual hell during their time together. 

Confident she wasn't hurting him, the Detective became bolder and rubbed her fingertips in small circles around his scars. Her other hand eventually found its way into his mussed hair. A fresh blanket of security fell over his conscience as Lucifer stretched into Chloe’s touch. Her callused fingers carded softly through the delicate strands of hair. They weren't like musicians hands with all soft edges. No, her hands were working hands. Rough and seasoned from long hours and late nights. Lucifer found reassurance in that somehow.

Lucifer let the pain leak out of his body and despite himself, cuddled tenderly up to the Detective. The haze faded as Lucifer drank in the fluidity of her fingers as they combed their way through his black locks.

“Does this happen a lot?” Chloe questioned, her hands never faltering.

Lucifer sucked in a ragged breath. He rested his chin against the Detective’s waist to get a better look at her. 

“Not as often as you think. The scars only ache on occasion. Normally it doesn't consist of a beautiful woman rubbing them,” he snarked. 

The Detective huffed, rolling her eyes. 

“I can't believe I'm saying this but, you should stay here tonight. You're obviously in no shape to drive.”

No reply followed. The smooth rhythm of Chloe’s fingers against his body made Lucifer drowsy. Sex never rewarded him with this type of affection. It was the type he lusted after and never achieved. Lucifer breathed in a deep breath of the scent of the Detective’s sweater; the soft wool threatening to pull him into sleep. He finally managed an unintelligible answer.The last thing Lucifer remembered before nodding off was the smooth circles of the Detective’s hands making treks across his back. Like waves against a shore, Lucifer dropped off the deep end and into the dark.

*~*

Warmth was the first thing Lucifer registered. The feeling of silky fingers running lines down his back followed. Then more fingers feathering through his hair. Lucifer inhaled deeply as his eyelids fluttered opened. His gaze met a certain Detective and his blood froze. How the devil did he get here? Surely he would have remembered if the Detective had crawled into his bed, hammered or not. Then it hit him. The smooth circles down his back caused the memories to slam back into his memory. That’s right, he thought, he’d almost blacked out on top of her. He hummed with satisfaction as he decided what to do next. The Detective’s hands had never paused in their routine. Lucifer’s conscience and limbs surrendered to her hands. 

He shot her a devilish grin. 

“If you wanted to sleep with me you could have just asked,” he chuckled and ducked his head into the folds of her sweater. Chloe rolled her eyes and pretended to shove him away. 

“Get out of my house, Morningstar.” she quipped back. 

They dissolved into matching grins before falling back into the pleasant morning silence. The house was warm and it wrapped around Lucifer like a blanket. It made him want to drift back off into a morning nap. However, his idea was shattered by a shrill sound. They sprung apart ready for battle, searching for it’s source. Lucifer was met by the face of the Detective’s child. Oh no. No, no, no. His brain went into panic; he and children did not mix. 

The child squealed with delight and rushed towards him, encasing Lucifer in a one sided hug. 

“Lucifer!” she screeched. 

Lucifer frantically sought out the Detective for assistance. When he caught her gaze, a grin had split across her lips. She mouthed something resembling “payback” and gave him a cheeky thumbs up. Lucifer sighed, turning back to the child. Back to business then.

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, I'm back! Well for now anyways. Let it be known that I have officially coined and headcannoned the fact that Lucifer's scars ache from time to time. Also let's expand this fandom, I hate to see this positively adorable show end after just one season. And as always comment and show your starving writer some love!


End file.
